Laser Tag
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: AU-Christian isn't really up for laser tag...that is, until Elliot mentions that a certain brunette will be joining them.


**I was totally blown away by the response I got for His Queen. I'm so fucking thrilled that you all liked it :D Sadly though, it was always gonna be a oneshot, I had no intentions of furthering it. I know a lot of you asked to continue it, I'm sorry.**

 **Though somewhere down the line I may visit that universe and tell you their entire story in a whole new fic or maybe something similar to that story.**

 **We'll see :)**

 **Alright so this oneshot is dedicated to my buddy; Grilled Cheese :P**

 **Hope you like it! I know you'll let me know :D**

* * *

Ignorant and uneducated little shit! If I hadn't just handed that fuckers ass to him like he so rightfully deserved just now I would be over the top pissed at his arrogant ways.

I'm sick of these little leeches living off of daddy's money always cock-strutting into my office as if they have a chance in getting the best out of my company. Do they think I built my empire by employing and dealing with stupid fuckers like them?! Idiots.

I sigh and rub circles at my temples, hoping to ward off the oncoming headache.

I'm just about to dive into some unfinished paperwork when Andrea's voice comes through the intercom on my desk.

" _Mr Grey, I have your brother on the line."_

I groan and rub harder at my temples. What does he want?

"Put him through."

" _Yoooo, little bro,"_ he bellows.

"What do you want, Elliot?"

" _Whoa now, what crawled up your ass and died?"_

I roll my eyes. "I'm a little busy here, Elliot. What is it?"

" _Aha, well I called to invite you to a thrilling night out with your big brother and a couple of very lovely ladies. What do you say?"_

"No."

" _Aw come on, man! It sounds like you need it. Get out of that office, it's Friday!"_

"Look, I really don-"

" _Come on. Tonight, laser tag, it'll be fun!"_

I snort and pick up my discarded pen, starting up on that paperwork.

"Laser tag? Really, man?"

" _I know this place, it's really cool."_

"Not tonight. I'm busy," I press and hear him sigh.

" _Alright, man, you sure?"_

"Uh huh," I answer distractingly, scribbling my signature on one of the papers.

He sighs again, dragging it out.

 _Well, okay. If you're sure. Guess it'll just be myself, Kate, and…Ana."_

I perk up instantly, my pen freezing millimetres away from the dotted line I was about to sign as my eyes burn a hole through the answering machine.

"Anastasia?" I ask and silently curse myself for the slight crack in my voice.

I can practically hear the grin in Elliot's voice when he answers me.

" _Yup,"_ He says, popping the 'P.' _"Still don't wanna come?"_

 _Oh, Anastasia…_ I met her three years ago just before she and Kate, that tenacious girlfriend of Elliot's, started college at WSU. They've both graduated and have recently moved into an apartment together here in Seattle.

Saying that I have a thing for her would be a massive understatement. What I have for Anastasia is probably bordering on somewhat of an unhealthy obsession.

We see each other quite a lot, though the only people that know this are Elliot, Katherine, my head of security; Jason Taylor, and my housekeeper; Mrs Jones. We've been skirting around the edges of something more lately.

 _At least I think we are…_

I don't know for sure.

I tap my pen against my chin and eye the paperwork in front of me, finding that I now have zero interest in finishing it.

The image of Anastasia writhing underneath me pops up in my mind and I clench my teeth together, biting back a groan.

" _Well?"_ Elliot says.

I huff and set my pen down.

"Should I have Taylor drive us?"

Again I hear his grin, dripping with smugness when he answers.

" _Nah. I'll pick you up at seven. Be ready."_

I hear the _beep_ as he cuts our connection.

"Asshole."

* * *

Around seven-thirty Elliot and I pull into an underground parking lot and head for an elevator that he says leads to the compound.

"You finally gonna do something then?" He asks as we ride up the elevator.

"What?" I ask, rolling up my sleeves to my elbows.

"You know what. _Ana_ ," he stresses.

I swing my head around to look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckles and the elevator _pings_ , signalling our arrival at the top.

"Yeah, sure. Playing dumb doesn't suit you, bro," he says as we step out onto gravel ground. Up ahead is…a _drawbridge_?

Elliot notices my stare and grins.

"It's cool right? That's the entrance."

There are a quite a bit of people milling about the large space, all eager to get started and sorted into their teams.

I look around, scanning every face and every head, looking for those beautiful blues and those brunette waves.

Elliot's phone vibrates.

"Ah," he says, looking down at the screen. "Kate and Ana are already inside. They probably went in with the group before us. Kate is orange and Ana is red."

I'm puzzled for a moment before I realize what he means.

 _Team colours._

"Well, let's go get ours," I say and nod towards the crowd now moving towards the draw bridge where a man wearing a t-shirt with the word 'CREW' stamped across the back is waving everyone over.

* * *

I'm sorted into the green team while Elliot is sorted into red.

I try not to let my jealousy show at him being on Anastasia's team but I guess I don't do a very good job, seeing as how he bursts out laughing and nudges me in the ribs.

Feeling a little giddy now at the prospect at having some well-earned fun, I smirk and nudge him back.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Lelliot."

"You're gonna eat those words, brother," he smirks back as we both enter through separate doorways along with the rest of our teams.

Once we're all clipped into our vests and armed with our phasers, the game begins.

* * *

I've already been hit a few times by the opposing red and orange teams but also managed to land a couple hits myself, earning quite a bit of points that are being tracked at the back of my phaser on the little screen where my code name is displayed.

 _Spector._

I ran into Kate twice now, zapping her on both her shoulder pads and retreating quickly before she could give chase.

I was having a blast, but still I haven't seen Anastasia.

 _Where are you, Miss Steele?_

I round a corner and give three zaps in quick succession, hitting my targets dead on. The two guys curse loudly and duck for cover behind a fake boulder before I can get any more shots in.

I move on and go through a wooden door that leads into a room styled as a large warehouse, complete with massive cranes and bulky steel ladders. It's significantly brighter in here compared to the dimness throughout the rest of what I've seen in the compound.

Crouching slightly, I slip behind one of the rusted cranes and scan the room.

I'm just about to move out of my spot when the _zap_ of a laser zooms past my face, missing my shoulder pads.

I duck down and race out from behind the crane, spinning around to face utter chaos.

Members of the orange team rush in from all sides, firing at me and a couple of my own team members that rushed in as well from a door shielded by a rusted water tank.

We twist and turn, running back and forth firing at each other and grinning with childlike glee.

 _Elliot was right. I did need this._

I feel the vibration that comes with a hit ring up my back, followed by a _beep_ from my phaser.

"Shit," I grumble.

The many hits that I endured has now deactivated my phaser for thirty seconds. I flip off the guy that rendered me weapon-less and he shoots me a thumbs up.

I shake my head and laugh as I duck for cover, counting down the seconds until my phaser is reactivated.

… _4…3…2…_

I quickly slip out from behind my cover and begin firing at the opposing team members, my own team backing me up as we stand in a circle, facing all directions and taking out as many as we can.

In all the frenzied movements and the blur of orange and green, I spy red.

I lower my phaser and squint at the lithe form slipping in measured steps towards the door shielded by that water tank I saw earlier.

My suspicions are confirmed when the person, just before moving behind the water tank, turns to look at me. Even from a distance, those baby blues are easily recognizable to me.

 _Anastasia._

I feel a hit vibrate on my right shoulder pad but I pay no attention to it, watching as Ana brings up a hand and waves playfully at me, biting down on her lip before slipping through the door and out of my sight.

 _Oh, alright. She wants to play…_

I grin and make a run for the door, leaving the chaos behind me.

I'm lead into a dark corridor, the noise from the other room instantly muting when I shut the door.

I'm certain no one else is here so I ease the grip on my phaser and hold it at my side as I begin walking along the narrow corridor. The sound of my footsteps echo off the walls, giving the place a sort of eerie feel as I continue walking.

"Ana?" I whisper into the darkness when I round a corner, only to be met with an even longer hallway.

 _Where the hell did she go?_

"Hi."

I spin around and am met with those baby blues once again, only now they're right in front of my face.

"How did you-?"

She smirks and points to a hidden doorway off to the side.

 _I didn't even realize…_

I smirk back and exhale through my nose, glad to finally see her.

Her hair is in a ponytail, giving me an unobstructed view of her succulent neck. She looks hot in her laser tag getup paired with a pair of jeans that I just know hugs her behind in just the way I like.

She has one hand resting on her hip, close to where she has clipped her phaser onto her vest.

"Miss Steele," I greet and step up closer to her. "How's your evening going?" I grin.

She tilts her head to the side and hums, reaching forward to slide her hands up my chest. "Mmm… It's looking up now, Mr Grey."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh. And what, pray tell, would be the reason?" I ask teasingly, resting a hand on her hip as her arms wind around my neck.

She bites down on her lip and then lunges at me, almost knocking me off my feet and causing me to drop my phaser.

She wraps her shapely legs around me and tightens her hold around my neck as our lips meet with a groan. I cup her ass in my hands and push her back up against the wall, moving my lips frantically in time with hers.

Her hands wander into my hair and she tugs _hard_ , causing my scalp to tingle from the sharp sensation.

"Goddamn, Anastasia," I hiss against her lips only to have her pull me back, forcing her tongue into my mouth.

 _Fuck!_

I tighten my grip on her ass and push forward with my hips, eliciting groans from the both of us at the amazing friction.

I push against her again and slide one hand up her body. Despite how damn good she looks in it, I'm instantly mad at the fucking bulky laser tag gear being in my way, restricting the feel of her bare skin from me.

Our lips part with a _smack_ as she breaks our kiss to nip and suck on my neck.

I tilt my head back to grant her better access and she takes full advantage; kissing up my throat and nibbling on my jaw before pulling my earlobe between her teeth, biting down softly.

"Ana," I groan and cup her face in my hand, bringing our lips back together.

She reaches one hand down and palms the bulge in my jeans, whimpering against my lips. "Christian," she moans and tugs at my belt as best as she can, given her current position.

"Agh!" I grunt, throwing my head back when she presses the heel of her palm against the front of my straining jeans. "Jesus, Ana! What's gotten into you?"

 _Not that I'm complaining…_

"Not you," she mumbles against the side of my neck.

 _Anastasia!_

I gasp at her boldness and bring my hand back to join the other on her lovely behind.

"Well, let's change that, shall we?" I tease and move away from the wall, shuffling towards that hidden door she came out of a few minutes ago.

"Hmm, lets," she agrees with a giggle and I can't help but smile at the tinkling sound.

Not at all wanting her out of my arms, I press her against the door and kiss her, mumbling against her luscious pink lips. "Open it."

Kissing me back with an equal amount of want, she reaches back blindly and manages to press down on the handle. The door swings open and we tumble inside, snickering and giggling like teenagers.

The door shuts and I again press her up against it, now moving my mouth down to her neck.

She moans deeply tilts her head to the side.

"Christian," she breathes, caressing the back of my neck.

"Hmm," I answer, peppering kisses onto all the places on her neck where I administer little nips and bites.

"You're gonna have to put me down now," she laughs.

"No," I say and press my groin against her centre.

She groans and throws her head back. "How the hell do you expect me to get my pants off, Christian?" she grumbles haughtily.

I relent and slide her down my body, but I make a point to glare at her, grey to blue. "Watch that tone of yours, Miss Steele," I growl, and fuck it goddamn she glares _right back_ at me, narrowing her eyes in defiance.

"Or _what_ , Mr Grey?"

 _Damn! This woman and her fucking fire!_

I growl and connect our lips in a rough kiss, immediately going to work on the button on her jeans while she kisses me back just as roughly, her hands holding onto my biceps tightly.

The jeans cling to her legs so I tug them down roughly, pulling them off of her, in my haste; her shoes, socks and all go flying somewhere in the room as she then goes to undo my belt. I help her along and pop the button my jeans.

Having close to no patience left, all I do is push them down a bit and reach into my boxers, finally freeing my fucking throbbing dick from its confines. Anastasia groans and reaches behind me to push my jeans down over my ass, further exposing my hard length to her hungry gaze.

" _Christian_ …" She whines and presses herself up against me, sliding her now bare leg up the side of my thigh and mewling and purring like a fucking cat in heat.

"Dammit, baby," I huff and take her back in my arms, gripping her butt to haul her off the floor. Her legs immediately wrap themselves around my waist.

She reaches down and strokes me, coaxing me to her wet heat.

 _Who am I to deny her?_

With her guiding my length, I snap my hips forward and bury myself to the hilt.

" _Jeez_ , fuck!" I grit out loudly, but not loud enough to drown out the sound of her delicious throaty moan.

She drags her hand back up, cradling the back of my neck.

"Christian, move," she pleads, her head thrown back against the door.

I do as she says and begin pumping my hips against her in a steady rhythm, burying my face into the crook of her shoulder, panting against her soft skin.

"Is that good, baby?" I ask and she hums out an incoherent reply, sliding her hand underneath my arm to reach behind me where she grips my ass cheek, squeezing tightly.

 _Anastasia Steele is fucking groping my ass… I'm in heaven._

I kiss her underneath her ear and grin, pulling back to look at her.

Her head is still thrown back in a picture of gorgeous pleasure, her grip still strong on my behind. I know what she wants, but she's gonna have to tell me.

I cup the side of her face and bring her gaze level with mine, licking my lips before asking, "What do you want, Anastasia?"

"I want you," she whispers.

I lean my forehead onto hers, and continue with slow, steady pumps of my hips. "You have me right here, baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

She groans and squeezes my ass cheek almost painfully, grinding herself against me. I chuckle and grip her hips tightly, restricting her forceful movements.

"What do you want me to do, Anastasia?" I press, pulling out and delivering a sharp suggestive thrust.

She cries out and tightens the grip on my hair, glaring at me with her pupils now dilated.

I raise my eyebrow in question, grinning madly. She leans forward and circles the shell of my ear with her tongue, causing me to shudder and buck against her.

She breathes hotly into my ear.

"Fuck me, Christian."

I groan deep in my throat, pulling my hips back.

"Yes, ma'am," I rasp and slam deeply into her, claiming her loud moans for myself as I cover her mouth with mine.

Not even caring that people may make their way past this door and hear us, I set a punishing rhythm and grip her hips tightly, securing her to me as I snap my hips back and forth into hers.

Her tightness clenches deliciously around me, pulling me in deeper with every damn thrust.

"So good, Christian," she pants into my ear and I just about combust.

"Hang on to me tightly, Ana," I instruct and she brings her hand up to join the other where she clings onto my shoulders, hanging on for the ride.

I push deep into her and circle my hips, grunting and groaning into her neck, completely absorbed in our shared pleasure.

Her grip on me tightens and I internally curse these damn shoulder pads, stupid fucking things not allowing me to feel her nails dig into my flesh in her heated passion.

 _I'm a kinky fucker, I know._

She grinds herself against me and meets my thrusts, locking her ankles together around my lower back.

"Fuck yes, baby," I growl.

"Close… Close, Christian," she tells me, her voice shaky in her impending release.

I moan appreciatively and keep up with my fast, deep thrusts, feeling my own climax building.

"Give it to me, Ana," I encourage and push deep into her, grinding against her.

"Christian…" She hisses, head thrown back once again.

My thrusts are frantic now, chasing my release that I fear is gonna have my knees fucking buckling.

"That's it, Anastasia." I give her ass a squeeze before slipping my hand to her front, circling her clit with my thumb.

She gasps and stills against me, finding her release.

Her walls tighten around me in a strangling hold, triggering my own orgasm that has me struggling to hold the both of us up. I grunt and bury my nose against the side of her neck, mumbling _'I missed you'_ over and over.

* * *

Again, giggling like teenagers; we open the door and look left and right down the corridor, making sure that the coast is clear before exiting, straightening out our clothes and patting down our 'just fucked' hair as best we can.

Doesn't seem like anyone's been around. Looks like our little sexcapade stays our little secret.

I chuckle when I see my discarded phaser on the ground and walk over to retrieve it, Ana behind me.

"So…" She says and I turn around to face her playful grin.

"What?" I laugh.

She bites her lesser lip and tilts her head to the side.

"You missed me?"

I feel the tips of my ears go red and I clear my throat, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah," I answer her clearly. "I did. A lot actually."

Her playful grin turns into a shy smile. "We saw each other last week, Christian."

I shrug again. "I always miss you when you aren't with me."

Her mouth drops open slightly and I think she's about to say something when the Game-Master's voice booms through the speakers mounted on the walls.

" _Just four more minutes left in the game, folks. Make them count! Your phasers will be deactivated and your vests will alert you with a beep when time runs out. Make your way back to your team bases when this happens. Thank you."_

His voice crackles out and Ana and I are left staring at each other.

I hope that I didn't just blow whatever relationship we have with my big mouth.

 _Fucking stupid!_

After a few moments she saunters up to me, gazing at me with those oceanic orbs.

"I think it's time we went on a date," she says softly.

My eyebrows shoot up to my hairline and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"A date?" I ask just to clarify, hoping that I didn't mishear her.

"A date," she affirms and I nod stupidly.

"A date. Yeah, that's long overdue," I grin.

She smiles prettily up at me and leans up, pressing her lips against my own.

I moan into the kiss and she forces me back against the same wall that I had her pinned up on, her hands cupping the sides of my neck as she ravishes my lips.

I groan when she licks at my lesser lip, seeking entry that I'm only too happy to grant. She presses me harder against the wall, kissing me so thoroughly that I'm certain there are fireworks bursting behind my eyelids.

I'm so lost in her that at first I'm extremely confused at the vibrating sensation against my abdomen.

…And then it clicks.

I reel back in shock, snapping my head down between us. Her phaser that was clipped to her vest, is now poised dead centre at my abdomen.

 _She shot me!_

My mouth drops open just as all the lights turn on and both our vests _beep_ , signalling the end of the game.

She clips her phaser back onto her vest and uses her index finger to shut my mouth.

"Pick me up at six tomorrow, okay?" she says, grinning up at my shocked expression.

"Uh huh," I say and she leans up to place one more quick kiss to my lips.

She turns on her heel and sashays down the corridor. My eyes follow transfixed as her hips sway teasingly.

The moment she rounds the corner and disappears out of sight; I hear Elliot.

"Fraternizing with the enemy! Not cool, Ana!"

* * *

 **Their little sexcapade isn't their little secret after all XD Sneaky big brother Elliot. Haha.**

 **Alright, you sexy ass earthlings, leave me some love and tell me what ya'll thought of this, yeah? :D**

 **PEACE.**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
